Utilisateur:BillieGlee
Petite présentation avant un long roman... Hi guys ! ^-^ Moi c'est Billie, j'ai 21 ans et je suis des études de lettres. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de m'inscrire mais j'aime trop Glee pour laisser passer l'occasion de discuter avec des personnes qui comprennent la passion que suscite cette série. Disons pour faire clair que, sur mon CV, je rêve de pouvoir écrire "Glee" dans la catégorie "centres d'intérêt" entre la littérature et la musique ! ;-D Juste une précision : je suis très bavarde et, lorsque j'explique un truc, cela devient vite un roman plein de digressions et d'analyses inutiles donc... bonne chance si vous lisez ce qui suit ! ^-^' First impressions ou le remake d'Orgueil et Préjugés... J'ai découvert Glee relativement tard (après l'âge d'or, je dirais) avant que la saison 4 ne démarre aux USA. Et cela grâce (ou "à cause", je n'ai pas encore décidé) de ma meilleure amie. Alors qu'on était tranquillement en train de discuter, allongées (affalées ?) sur son lit, elle m'a parlé de cette série. Bon, au départ, j'étais pas hyper emballée. J'en avais entendu parler ; je savais que ça marchait bien aux USA mais j'imaginais un truc dans le genre High School Musical (que j'aimais bien au collège néanmoins...). De plus, je ne suis pas trop séries (c'est chronophage et j'ai des études à boucler correctement, ahem...). Elle a réussi à me convaincre de regarder en précisant que si j'aimais les comédies musicales ça me plairait (Bingo ! J'ADOOORRE les comédies musicales américaines ! c'est même mon'' guilty pleasure'' !). Je suis donc repartie de chez elle avec le DVD de la saison 1 sous le bras.thumb|400px|Magic... ^_^ Donc, un soir d'été (autre p'tite précision : j'ai tendance à partir rapidement dans des envolées lyriques... mais pas de souci : ce n'est pas contagieux !), rien de précis à faire donc je commence à regarder les 3 premiers épisodes d'un œil sceptique. Premier constat : cette série aurait mieux fait de s'appeler "Gliché"... O_O Mon dieu ! les stéréotypes : la loseuse talentueuse qui veut devenir une star, qui tombe amoureuse du quarterback un peu paumé dans sa vie, lequel sort avec la belle et peste capitaine des cheerleaders et ces trois-là évoluent entre les personnages du bad boy, du gay fan de mode, de la diva black et de l'intello en fauteuil... En plus, on voit un peu trop les malheurs de leur prof et de sa sorcière de femme. Donc, je ne suis pas convaincue ! Puis, arrive l'épisode 4 et le petit gay (dont je n'avais toujours pas retenu le nom... Que dieu me pardonne !) avoue son homosexualité à son papa un peu bourru : cette scène m'a terriblement émue. Depuis, Kurt est devenu mon personnage préféré ; j'ai dévoré les épisodes suivants et je me suis passionnée pour les aventures de ces personnages que je trouvais caricaturaux. A la fin de la saison, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais accroc à la série quand je me suis précipitée chez ma meilleure amie pour voir la saison 2 ! Et là, my heart stops à l'épisode 6 quand mon Kurt adoré descend les escaliers de la Dalton Academy et arrête un beau jeune homme (qui n'avait pas encore les cheveux tartinés de gel à la framboise...!) qui lui attrape la main (!) et l'entraine au ralenti, sur un fond musical au piano (!!!) dans un couloir désert jusqu'à la salle de répèt' ; là, il l'abandonne... pour aller chanter en lead' sur ♫ Teenage Dream ♪ (!!!!!!!!!!) *O_o* 3070588037 2 11 ENAFsWSY.png|"Oh, excuse me. Hi ! Hum... Can I ask you a question ? I'm, I'm new here" 3070588037 2 9 NWncD8bX.png|"My name is Blaine. - Kurt" 3070588037_2_7_xpSJHowt.png|"Come on, I know a shortcut !" 3070588037_2_3_bwgEIqMx.png|Petite musique au piano... 3070588037_2_15_xR1feOVC.png|"Oh ! I stick out like a sore thumb..." 3070588037_1_13_SzfTnp6k.png|"Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me..." Glee-darren-criss-as-blaine-with-dalton-academy-warblers-teenage-dream.gif|"My heart stops when you look at me..." BANG ! Touchée en plein cœur, je me suis sentie fondre devant la perf' et l'interprète. Dès lors, j'ai englouti les épisodes jusqu'au numéro 16, jusqu'à ce que Kurt et Blaine forme Klaine. *_* La suite logique : saison 3 puis 4, 5, 6. Je ne m'y attarde pas. On se retrouvera sur le Wiki pour en parler ! ;-D Les personnages ou comment s'attacher à la série ♥ Klaine, mon gros coup de coeur ♥ thumb|left|185px|J'adore la façon dont il est habillé... Bon, alors j'aime tous les personnages du Glee Club mais vous aurez compris que mes préférés sont Kurt et Blaine et que Klaine est mon OTP. J'aime la personnalité romantique, créatrice, cynique, courageuse (je suis tellement fière de ce qu'il est devenu !), théâtrale, sage et sensible de Kurt et bien évidemment j'adore sa voix d'ange. Je le shippe avec ses foulards. Chez Blaine, j'aime son côté show-man, meneur charismatique, romantique (à l'extrême), preppy school boy, geek sur les bords, éternel enfant, insecure, sa voix qui s'adapte à toutes les chansons et une classe folle quand il se met à bouger sur scène. Je le shippe avec ses noeuds pap' and I'm not even sorry. =P Et ça, c'est genre THE Blaine vidéo. thumb|285px|"My heart cries when he sings like that..." J'aime leur histoire d'amour. Et bien que le Break-Up m'ait terriblement attristé, j'ai trouvé qu'une rupture était nécessaire. Je ne sais plus qui a dit que le bonheur ne se raconte pas (Stendhal ? ... pas sûre...) mais je trouve que cette maxime leur convient bien. Même si la saison 3 était adorable, elle ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Kurt et Blaine avaient chacun besoin de voler en solo un moment. Ils se sont quittés pour mieux se retrouver plus tard. (Klaine is engame !) Disons que j'ai même été très heureuse qu'il leur soit donné une chance de se séduire à nouveau et se conquérir une nouvelle fois ! Et puis, on a bien vu que, quoi qu'il advienne, ils reviennent toujours l'un vers l'autre. Soulmates... =D C'est pour ça que je ne me fais aucun souci pour cette nouvelle rupture de S6. L'happy ending n'en sera que plus savoureux. Enfin, soyons sincère : j'aime le drama parce que cela crée des scènes magnifiques mais je suis quand même impatiente de les voir être heureux ensemble. ♥ Et je souhaite du plus profond de mon coeur qu'ils retournent ensuite vivre leur vie à New York tous les deux. *-* Cette ville leur va tellement bienthumb|left|200px|Just one dance.... Encore un p'tit truc à savoir (après j'arrête, promis !) : je suis certes une Klaineuse mais je garde assez de logique et de recul pour me moquer de mes deux chouchoux (parfois... quand c'est nécessaire !) donc inutile de m'en vouloir ! Et autre info : je suis de près les carrières (et donc au passage, les vies) de Chris Colfer et Darren Criss que je trouve tous les deux talentueux, ambitieux et charismatiques. Attention, pas d'amalgames : je ne crois pas au CrissColfer. C'est plus un beau fantasme pour moi donc je me contente d'adorer leur amitié. =P ♥ Voici des âmes-sœurs à l'état pur... ♥ thumb|left|500px thumb|500px Et puis, cette alchimie enfin ! La même qu'au tout premier jour. La même que dans toutes les'' lifetimes'' qu'ils ont déjà vécus avant. Oui, on a dit soulmates... ♫ thumb|left|500px ☼ Les autres chouchoux à ne pas oublier ☼ thumb|La scène de la fleur... <3 Sinon, j'aime aussi le Finchel (et je l'aimerai toujours même sans leur happy ending...), le Quick et le Brittana (Wouha ! admirez un peu l'originalité de mes ships !!!). Et je crois aussi au Faberry. ^_^ Revenons aux personnages : Rachel, Finn, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Cie, je les aime tous. Parfois, ils me font mourir de rire ou couler une p'tite larme ; parfois, je me moque d'eux aussi mais rien d'irrémédiable ! =D thumb|210px|Warblers power ! Ah oui ! Un autre pleasure '': '''les Warblers' ! ♥ Je les A-DO-RE ! thumb|left|220px|Sourire du Chat du Cheshire Depuis qu'ils ont débarqué dans la série avec leur beatbox, je suis muette d'admiration devant chacune de leur performance ! *_* ... l'effet du blazer certainement ! ;-D thumb|left|220px|Oh le vilain Sebastian... Je l'adore ! =P Et malgré toutes leurs mauvaises actions des saisons 3 et 4, je leur suis toujours fidèle. Tendresse particulière pour le gentil Trent, à ceux que je considère comme des meilleurs amis-amants un peu foufous Jeff et Nick et... tendresse un peu plus ... hum... physique pour les venimeux Sebastian et Hunter... ! (petit cœur de kikoulol et yeux pleins d'étoiles !) Hop, vidéo Wawa powwaa ! Maintenant, le cas des nouveaux... D'abord, ceux de S4 : Bon autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'étais un peu hostile (un peu ?! non, euphémisme : franchement hostile) à leur venue avant de regarder la saison 4. Puis, ils sont arrivés les uns après les autres, ils ont souri, chanté et voilà ! Je reste fidèle à l'ancien cast (bah oui, faut pas trop m'en demander non plus !) mais je les aime bien. Je les ai mieux apprécié en S5 mais je n'ai pas du tout été triste de leur dire au revoir quand j'ai appris que le show allait définitivement déménager à New York avec la plupart de mes vrais personnages préférés dans ses bagages. Parce New York, c'était mon rêve pour Glee. Cette ville incarnait l'avenir plein de promesse... Mais, je n'ai pas été convaincue par ce que les auteurs en ont fait. Il y avait plein de possibilités mais, aucune n'a vraiment été exploité. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas si désespérée de voir tout le monde revenir à Lima. Si ce n'est que passager, si vous me promettez que Rachel, Kurt & Blaine retourneront à New York, ça me va. Et donc, c'est là qu'arrivent les new newbies de S6 : ceux là, j'ai davantage accroché. Déjà parce qu'ils ont de belles voix et ensuite parce qu'ils ressemblent moins aux originaux que ceux du 2ème cast. MAIS, j'espère qu'ils ne seront que des accessoires pour cette saison. Je veux un focus parfait sur tous les anciens personnages. Je veux leur dire adieu proprement sans intrigue déjà vues, ou de triangle amoureux se rejouant aux niveaux de ces nouveaux. Mon dieu ! *se tape le front* J'ai failli oublier quelqu'un d'hyper important : Burt bien sûr ! *_* Toujours là pour ses garçons, d'excellent conseil et l'un des meilleurs Klainers (avec Puck et moi bien sûr !). Bref, il n'y a même pas à débattre ou argumenter : c'est juste Best Dad Ever ! =D thumb|314px Et Jesse St-James ! *-* Lui, je l'adore. Il fait vraiment partie, avec les Warblers et Jean-Baptiste, des concurents au top, avec de la personnalité et du talent, que j'aimerais revoir. Et, je shippe aussi hardcorement l'amitié de Jon et Lea donc voilà. ^-^ Parce que, parfois, une histoire d'amitié est plus belle qu'une histoire d'amour... thumb|left|272px|Hummelberry enfin à NYC ! thumb|148px|I want a boyfriend pillow too ! ^-^ - Hummelberry puis Kurtcheltana : le duo de stars qui finalement devient un trio très solidaire, drôle et attendrissant ; en un mot : épique ! thumb|left|270px|Wham... Blam ! - Blam ! Tout tient dans cette interjection. Je trouve que c'est une superbe amitié bien dynamique, complémentaire et plutôt inattendue (du calme Blaine ! J'ai dit "amitié" et c'est tout !). La bonne surprise de cette saison 4. Nightbird & Blonde Chameleon powaaa ! Blam! Et, (back to reality), je shippe la vraie amitié OverCriss. thumb|400px Le mix de ces deux amitiés donne un cocktail de Klainesamcheltana (c'est long je sais ! XD) que l'on retrouve sur Just The Way You Are et je fonds... parce que c'est juste tout ce dont je rêve pour New York ! *-* Rajoutons même Artie, Mercedes et même Tina, et ça donne The Gang. Ou The New York Team. thumb|236px|"We joined the Cheerios together, we joined Glee Club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year : we're like besties for life." - Finn & Puck : une solide amitié entre mecs. C'est stable, c'est bien ! - Et Brittana aussi parce qu'avant d'être un superbe couple, c'est avant tout des meilleures amies unies par leur petit doigt ! - Unholy Trinity, que dire ? à part : parfait ! Tout comme Fapezberry : girls power ! thumb|left|390px|J'adore cette scène ! *_* - Blamtina est une amitié que j'aime beaucoup. Ça peut d'ailleurs sembler étrange parce que je n'aime pas trop Tina, ni Blatina (en fait, si, je les aime bien maintenant) mais, je ne sais pas, si j'ajoute Sam, je trouve qu'on a un trio hyper touchant, respectueux et fun. Certains fans l'appelle même la Holy Trinity et je trouve ça sympa. ^^ Blamtina thumb|300px - Huntbastian (ou Sebhunter), ne riez pas : je suis sûre que ce sont de supers potes et que, grâce à eux, il y a une ambiance de tarés à Dalton ! =D En plus, ce sont des "méchants", des complices dans le crime. =P Sinon, des amitiés en vrac : Brittany & Sam (oui, Bram aurait dû rester au stade de l'amitié en fait), Sam & Finn, Artie & Puck, Mike avec tout le monde (!), Tina & Kitty, Sam et Tina, Marley & Unique, Kelliott... Et n'oublions pas Hopril (Holly & April), Will & Finn, Sue & Becky, Puck & Beiste. :-) Un peu de crackships parce que ça ne fait pas de mal de rêver... thumb|left|278px|Ce serait une amitié super canon ! - THE crackship amitié que je rêve de voir se développer un jour : Sam & Sebastian, Samstian, et en plus étendu en trio avec Blaine, Blamstian. Sérieusement, ce ship me fait fangirler comme pas possible. C'est mon UT en version boys quoi ! =P - Bon, j'avoue que je fonds pour Sebtana. Bien sûr, je préfère San' avec Britt' et Seb'... avec tout ce qui bouge (ou Chandler) mais ce couple est tellement hot sur Smooth Criminal que ça m'a retourné la cervelle ! ^-^' thumb|right|Mr. and Mrs. Smythe - Allez, le seul autre crackship de Warblers que je m'autorise c'est Jeff et Nick avec Niff mais ça, c'est la faute des trop nombreuses fanfics' que j'ai lu. Et puis zut ! Ce n'est plus à crackship à ce niveau. C'est du ship presque canon. =P Sinon, malgré le désamour profond que je voue à Tina, je me laisse progressivement convaincre par Huntina. =P Et Kurtbastian ou Seblaine, j'aime bien aussi (bonjour, je suis une mauvaise Klaineuse !) ...Fichtre ! Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a toujours un Warbler de sortie dans mes histoires de crackships ! XD thumb|left|245px|Bon, ça ne se voit pas vraiment, mais ils s'adorent en fait. Si, si ! - Nouveau crachship tout droit sorti des Nationals S5 : Blamtiste. 'Blaine, Sam et Jean-Baptiste. C'est incroyable comment j'ai adoré JB dans cet épisode ! *_* Skylar y est pour beaucoup bien sûr. Mais fichtre ! JB, je rêve de le revoir. Il avait une superbe dynamique avec Blam. '''Bon, je ne suis pas aussi tolérante que j'ai voulu le laisser penser... ! ' Ah oui... J'ai dit que j'aimais tout le monde mais (parce qu'il y a un "mais"...) il y a des personnages que j'aime... moins : '''Zizes (Arg ! J'ai détesté quand ce personnage à rejoint le Glee Club en saison 2, il n'a servi à rien et chantait mal), Joe, Sugar (mais eux, ne sont plus trop d'actualité donc on s'en fiche !) et j'ai du mal avec le caractère de diva d'Unique mais depuis le 5x05, c'est mieux. Et je ne peux absolument plus supporter Jake et Ryder à cause de ce fichu triangle amoureux autour de Marley. --' Et, même si le coach Roz Washington a des répliques sympa, je trouve qu'elle n'a strictment rien apporté à Glee... --' Je suis en train de réviser doucement mais sûrement mon jugement sur Tina, personnage que je n'aimais pas en saison 4. Depuis qu'elle abandonne son attitude d'aigrie-frustrée, elle se transforme en personnage comique et j'aime beaucoup ce changement. En fait, j'aime bien me moquer de Tina. Parce qu'à travers Tina, on se moque de Glee. Oui, c'est elle qui fait le plus de répliques méta-Glee. Donc ça passe bien. :P Ah oui ! En saison 4, Mister Shue m'a pris la tête : je ne pouvais plus le voir ! XD Cette aversion est quelque peu passé doucement avec la saison 5. ^-^ En fait, je me rends compte que la saison 5 a un peu rattrapé les bêtises scénaristiques de la saison 4 donc les personnages qui me rébutaient me séduisent à nouveau : tant mieux ! =) En conclusion J'aime cette série pour ses personnages attachants, les sujets qu'elle aborde et les reprises de chansons. Avec Glee, je découvre ou redécouvre des pans entiers de culture musicale américaine et j'améliore mon anglais (j'aime penser cela : ça flatte mon ego même si je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincue par ce que je dis...!) thumb|400px|Blaine's bow ties Bref, il est grand temps d'achever mon roman ! On va donc se quitter sur une image qui me plait beaucoup ! ... Alalalala ! Ce Blaine et son addiction ! =P A bientôt sur le Wiki ! =D Mes épisodes préférés (puisqu'il faut choisir... !) Bon allez, au lieu d'écrire un tome 2 à mon précédent et fastidieux roman, voici un p'tit diapo pour résumer mes épisodes préférés ! 'Saison 1' Preggers.jpg|01x04 - Preggers|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Droit_au_but|linktext=Droit au but Sectionals.jpg|01x13 - Sectionals|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Trag%C3%A9die_en_sous-sol|linktext=Tragédie en sous-sol The Power of Madonna.jpg|01x15 - The Power of Madonna|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/La_puissance_de_Madonna|linktext=La puissance de Madonna Laryngitis2.jpg|01x18 - Laryngitis|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Trouver_sa_voix|linktext=Trouver sa voix Theatricality1.jpg|01x20 - Theatricality|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Compl%C3%A8tement_Gaga|linktext=Complètement Gaga Journey To Regionals.jpg|01x22 - Journey To Regionals|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Rhapsodie|linktext=Rhapsodie 'Saison 2' 2x06 1.jpg|02x06 - Never Been Kissed|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Premiers_baisers|linktext=Premiers baisers 2x11 7.jpg|02x11 - The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Le_camp_des_zombies|linktext=Le camp des zombies Silly Love Songs.jpg|02x12 - Silly Love Songs|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Les_chansons_d%27amour|linktext=Les chansons d'amour Blame It On The Alcohol.jpg|02x14 - Blame It in the Alcohol|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bonjour_ivresse|linktext=Bonjour ivresse 216 1.jpg|02x16 - Original Song|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Sur_un_air_original|linktext=Sur un air original GLEE S02E18 018.jpg|02x18 - Born This Way|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%8Atre_ou_ne_para%C3%AEtre|linktext=Être ou ne paraître Prom Queen.jpg|02x20 - Prom Queen|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/La_reine_de_la_promo|linktext=La reine de la promo New York3.png|02x22 - New York|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Les_lumi%C3%A8res_de_Broadway|linktext=Les lumières de Broadway 'Saison 3' 301 02.jpg|03x01 - The Purple Piano Project|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Op%C3%A9ration_:_Piano_violet|linktext=Opération : Piano violet 305 14.jpg|03x05 - The First Time|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/La_premi%C3%A8re_fois|linktext=La première fois 310 15.jpg|03x10 - Yes/No|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Veux-tu_m%27%C3%A9pouser_%3F|linktext=Veux-tu m'épouser ? 311 23.jpg|03x11 - Michael|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Michael|linktext=Michael 313 01.jpg|03x13 - Heart|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Joyeuse_Saint-Valentin|linktext=Joyeuse Saint-Valentin On My Way 1.jpg|03x14 - On My Way|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Ce_que_la_vie_nous_r%C3%A9serve|linktext=Ce que la vie nous réserve 317 5.jpg|03x17 - Dance With Somebody|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/On_a_toujours_besoin_de_quelqu%27un|linktext=On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un Prom-asaurus.png|03x19 - Prom-asaurus|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Balosaurus|linktext=Balosaurus 320 19.jpg|03x20 - Props|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Tous_uniques|linktext=Tous uniques 3x21 21.jpg|03x21 - Nationals|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/A_nous_les_Nationales_!|linktext=A nous les Nationales ! Goodbye.jpg|03x22 - Goodbye|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Comment_se_dire_adieu_...|linktext=Comment se dire adieu ... 'Saison 4' 401 57.jpg|04x01 - The New Rachel|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/La_nouvelle_Rachel|linktext=La nouvelle Rachel Makeover1.png|04x03 - Makeover|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Fashion_in_the_City|linktext=Fashion in the City The Break-Up5.jpg|04x04 - The Break-Up... :'-(|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Nos_premiers_%C3%A9mois|linktext=Nos premiers émois 407 32.jpg|04x07 - Dynamic Duets|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Duels_de_super-h%C3%A9ros|linktext=Duels de super-héros 408 16.png|04x08 - Thanksgiving|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Thanksgiving_orphelin|linktext=Thanksgiving orphelin 411 04.jpg|04x11 - Sadie Hawkins|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/La_soir%C3%A9e_Sadie_Hawkins|linktext=La soirée Sadie Hawkins 412 16.jpg|04x12 - Naked|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Mise_%C3%A0_nu|linktext=Mise à nu I Do.jpg|04x14 - I Do|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Un_peu%2C_beaucoup%2C_passionn%C3%A9ment...|linktext=Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... 415 01.jpg|04x15 - Girls (and Boys) on Film|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Comme_au_cin%C3%A9ma|linktext=Comme au cinéma 416 15.jpg|04x16 - Feud|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Affrontements|linktext=Affrontements 417 01.jpeg|04x17 - Guilty Pleasures|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Plaisirs_coupables|linktext=Plaisirs coupables Shooting Star 1.jpg|04x18 - Shooting Star|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Derni%C3%A8re_chance|linktext=Dernière chance FOIML.png|04x21 - Wonder-ful|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Fantas-stevie-que|linktext=Fantas-stevie-que 'Saison 5' 501 AYNIL Pictures 15.png|05x01 - Love Love Love|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/All_You_Need_Is_Love_%28%C3%A9pisode%29|linktext=All You Need Is Love 503 06.jpg|05x03 - The Quarterback|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Requiem|linktext=Requiem TEOTOOW.jpg|05x05 - The End Of Twerk|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/R%C3%A9bellion|linktext=Rébellion JTWYA.jpg|05x06 - Movin' Out|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Futur_imparfait|linktext=Futur imparfait 509 29.jpg|05x09 - Frenemies|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Meilleurs_ennemis|linktext=Meilleurs ennemis 510 Blamtina choir room JJ 3.png|05x10 - Trio|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Trio|linktext=Trio 511 04.jpg|05x11 - City Of Angels|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/La_cit%C3%A9_des_anges|linktext=La cité des anges 512 15.jpg|05x12 - 100|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/100|linktext=100 513 DSB_ND.png|05x13 - New Directions|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/New_Directions_%28%C3%A9pisode%29|linktext=New Directions 514 Loft Klaine with Sam.png|05x14 - New New York|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/New_New_York|linktext=New New York 517 The Gang is a family.png|05x17 - Opening Night|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Opening_Night|linktext=Opening Night 519 Peter-Kurt.jpg|05x19 - Old Dog, New Tricks|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Dog%2C_New_Tricks|linktext=Old Dog, New Tricks 520 11.jpg|05x20 - The Untitled Rachel Berry Project|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Untitled_Rachel_Berry_Project|linktext=The Untitled Rachel Berry Project Saison 6 Kurt-Rachel-LLM.png|06x01 - Loser Like Me|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Loser_Like_Me_%28%C3%A9pisode%29|linktext=Loser Like Me 602 03.jpg|06x02 - Homecoming|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Homecoming|linktext=Homecoming 603 05.jpg|06x03 - Jagged Little Tapestry|link=http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Jagged_Little_Tapestry|linktext=Jagged Little Tapestry On va dire que ce sont ceux-là mes préférés du moment ! =D ♫ Mes musiques et performances préférées ♪ Olala ! Il y a tellement de magnifiques reprises et performances dans Glee que je ne vois vraiment pas comment en faire une juste sélection... Donc pour aller droit au but (et parce que je suis flemmarde sur ce coup-là), je vais dire : tout ce qui est des reprises de chansons rock, pop, folk, toutes les performances des Warblers et bien évidemment TOUS les duos Klaine avec un énorme coup de coeur pour Come What May ! *_* thumb|left|500px P'tit bazar d'images et autres OVNI-Gleeks... Bon, un truc que j'adooore vraiment (mise à part bombarder le wiki de gifs... ^^'), ce sont les fanvids'. Un de mes passe-temps de geek et de gleek est d'en chercher des nouvelles sur Youtube. Au final, j'en ai des dizaines sur Klaine mais là, sur celle que je partage ici http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bZNs61r1wE je trouve qu'on ressent bien tout ce que représente la série et c'est pile ce que j'aime. :'-) Et comme, je suis une fan du crossover Glee/FRIENDS, voici quelques vidéos sympas : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI_atodfE6k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7hzoM6Tyg8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCsahuJVEv0 Et Glee a réalisé un de mes souhaits en créant C.H.U.M.S. J'ai adoré ! :D Et comme je suis quand même une incurable shippeuse Klaine, voici une de mes vidéos préférées. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SimLJ-ZZHD4 Cela s'inspire du film One Day, lui-même adapté de l'excellent roman de David Nicholls. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres mais bon, je vais rester sage. -^^- Et puis, il y en a tellement d'autres... celle-ci et celle-là et encore celle-ci et puis plein d'autres ! ;-P thumb|left|400px|Ou ma réaction à chaque fois que je revois ce passage en ayant le 4x04 dans un coin de ma tête... !thumb|500pxthumb|left|500px